


untitled

by unrealistic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistic/pseuds/unrealistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's an eccentric boy who makes Louis question his own normality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about typos, I didn't revise it

The morning was a little bleak. It’s a shitty day, actually. The cloudy sky washed the color out of the world, and Louis feels a little bit washed out too, wrung out and achy. His body aches for no good reason and he’s tired, though that’s not very unusual. He’s always tired. There’s permanent dark circles under his eyes to prove it.

He doesn’t want to go to school because he feels like crap, but he has to. There’s an exam for chemistry and he’s already got such a low grade that he’s pretty sure he’ll fail the semester if he doesn’t take it… He doesn’t want to fail, his mom wouldn’t be happy and she’s already always stressed and unhappy about having to work long hours… he doesn’t want to be a burden and it stresses him out to the point that it’s cause a little bit of anxiety in him. 

So Louis quickens his step and checks the clock on his phone before pursing his lips and crossing a street to take a shortcut. He has to leap a fence and walk through a small forest, but it’s the quickest way to get there. It probably isn’t safe, but it’s not like he’s a girl and he can take care of himself just fine, so he doesn’t worry too much about it. Besides, just a few minutes in and he can see the beige bricks that belong to the schools walls already.

“Open your mouth a little more. Use your tongue and lips.” Louis freezes dead in his tracks after hearing that and he looks around for a moment, wondering who that voice belongs to and… who he’s talking to. That voice is familiar, plus it’s not every day that someone would actually be doing something naughty out in the open. Maybe it’s some pretty girl and he can’t really help himself from trying to find out what’s going on. He’s a teenage boy and the way he sees it is free, live porn.

“Yeah…” The other voice. 

He feels his cheeks grow red. It belongs to another boy, he’s sure of it. That voice was way too deep to belong to a girls. 

Before he can even stop himself, he quietly steps towards the wet, sucking noises and hides behind a thick tree. 

“You look so cute with that in your mouth, Harry.” Harry? He peered past a tree and towards a little tool shed with Harry fucking /Styles/ from a few of his classes on his knees… sucking off Niall Horan, a really likeable band kid. Niall’s fingers lightly lifted a curly lock of Harry’s hair between his fingers and he was smirking down at the green eyed boy. 

“Ow! Fine, I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Fine. What about handsome?” Niall laughed before pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows. He gets this little grin back on his face, but mostly Louis couldn’t look away from Harry. His cheeks were pink and hollowed out, a dimple still very much visible. His green eyes were shining bright despite the fact there wasn’t much sun out… and Louis’ pants were becoming quite constrictive around the crotch area.

“Can I come now?” Niall asked, before Harry pulled off his cock and opened his mouth wide, letting Niall spill right over his lips and tongue. 

He’s not sure what to think, but he ends up running. He runs so fast that when he gets inside the school, his face is red from the wind striking his skin too harshly.

****

A couple hours later, Louis’ leaning against the metal fence on the school’s roof. He can’t really stop thinking about Harry. He couldn’t stop looking at him during gym class either; tall, broad back and long legs. 

He smiles a lot, he noted. And before all of this, he didn’t really take into account any of the people surrounding him. He didn’t necessarily have many friends besides Zayn. Everyone else were just acquaintances; girls he fucked and people he occasionally hung out with. He doesn’t really have anyone. Zayn is one thing, but it’s not like they’re together. He’s not even gay, he doesn’t think, so he and Zayn wouldn’t work out. He doesn’t even think Zayn is into guys either.

He wonders more about Harry. He always seems happy… like he has fun. Louis doesn’t. He’s boring and this town is boring. He’s pretty sure he’s going to die living a boring life with a boring family and a boring career in this very boring town. It’s a little, well, more than a little depressing.

He sighs once again and steps onto the bottom rails of the fence just so he can balance himself and look down properly to see the horizon properly without tiring his feet so much. 

“You gonna fly?” The blue eyed boy turns around despite the wind whipping his hair in his face and sees the same boy from this morning. Louis can’t even look at him properly without thinking of a cock between his lips, so he looks down at the ground before glancing back up, still avoiding direct eye contact. His massive hands are cupped together in almost a ball shape. “Not gonna fly?” Harry asks. 

Louis knows exactly what he means by that. A girl jumped off the roof a few years ago and Harry probably thinks he’s going to do just that. “M’not gonna jump.” He mumbles and Harry almost looks disappointed.  
“I see.” The tall, curly haired boy walks forward to stand by Louis, extending his cupped hands out over the railing. Louis’ a little skeptical, but he’s also a little worried.

“What are you-“

“This little guy’s gonna fly.” Harry opens his palms to let out an orange and black butterfly into the wind. It starts to fly, but almost immediately a gust of wind knocks it down and it starts a quick descent to the concrete. “Where’d it go?!” The boy asks, genuinely worried.

“It got knocked down.”

“Aw, /man/…” Harry looks down over the railing and he’s frowning petulantly. “I could fly better than that.” And just like that, he just turns around and starts walking away. “Well, later then.”

Just the little interaction has Louis feeling confused. “The fuck?” He feels his feet move to follow after Harry, eyes on his long form… his broad back. “Hey.” His voice is even, but there’s a twinge of something else Louis can’t even make out. “Harry.”

“You know me?” Harry turns around with an enigmatic smile on his face. 

“We have class together.” That seems to throw him off and his eyes widened, almost comically, lips falling open. 

“You’re kidding?”

“No. Last period.” He doesn’t even remember his classmates…

“Since the first day?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you really in my class?” Harry leans in so that he’s mere inches away from Louis’ and he places his soft, but cold hands on his forehead, lifting the fringe out of his face to get a good look at him. Louis tried not to show any emotion and he stands stoic in place and can’t help but stare at those plump, pink lips. Harry was sucking a guy off… and when he opens his mouth, it’s like word vomit coming out. 

“Do you sleep with guys?” Harry pulls away, shock written all over his face, though this time it’s a little more morbid. 

“So you were the one in the woods near the shed this morning…? You know that’s not really sex, is it?” He goes a little slack and he tilts his head up to stare at Louis from above before lifting a hand up to his face. Louis almost thinks Harry is going to punch him or something for being so blunt, but instead, Harry just makes a loose fist to mimic holding a cock and opens his mouth to mimic sucking on it. “It’s /fellatio/.” 

Louis' blushing now. He’s not sure what to say anymore and he’s a little angry, too. How on earth could a guy make him hard? How the fuck did this guy have the nerve to… he’s not even sure why he’s so mad, actually.

“I could tell you know!” He hisses and moves past him down the stairs. Halfway down, he looks back up to see a very condescending Harry staring back down at him. “Are you gay?” Harry keeps staring at him with the same expression and Louis scowls. “Quit looking at me like that, will you!?”

That makes a smile crack onto Harry’s lips and he steps forward to throw an arm around Louis. “Do you know what you really are?”

“…Straight. /Normal/.” He’s not entirely sure anymore.

“What even are your standards for normal? …Like on those crime shows where someone kills and everyone is always saying how ‘normal’ that person seemed? Is that your normal?”

“What are you-“

“All I’m saying is, the more someone tries to play the ‘normal’ card… the more /abnormal/ they really are.” Harry leans in and he gives Louis a sultry look. “You. Are /not/ normal, Louis.” 

***

What the hell was that? It was barely one conversation and Louis can’t get it out of his head. What does /he/ even know?

“Louis.” He can hear Harry trying to get his attention, whispering two desks in front of him. “Louis~! So we /are/ in the same class!” He has this bright smile on his face and Louis is trying his best to ignore him. “You look good in glasses!” The blue eyed boy looks up, eyes a little wide and he’s a little dismayed. 

Harry smiles like a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure where i'm going with this fic.  
> I might add more.  
> might not.  
> depends


End file.
